Bombs, Ashes, and Blue Eyed Mysteries
by Broken Always
Summary: He loved her. She loved him. But, in the midst of all the chaos can they make it back to each other? [One-Shot] .Ryan and Marissa.


A/N: My first try at writing…Just a one-shot… In Ryan's Point Of View… Please read and review…

------------------

Bombs, Ashes, and Blue-Eyed Mysteries One-Shot

The year was 2004. A year in which many things happened. Some good. Some bad.

People gathered to watch the Olympic Games just as United States soldiers fought the war in Iraq with all that they had. These brave men and women fought not only with all their might, but they also fought with all that they were worth.

The outcome? The thing is, just because you fight so hard and for so long it doesn't declare you the winner. And because of this, the war is something in which there's no telling when it all will end. It is something that will drag on for quite a while. And as each day passes more will end up dead.

When the sun rises at least one more human has hit the ground… Defeated… Out run… Dead. And although so many have died, the world keeps spinning. In fact it doesn't even stop for a quick second.

So many have faced death that it seems that living isn't necessarily something so common. While life may be to your side, for some death is in front of them…

Therefore it's important to ask yourself one question. Before you drift to sleep in your warm bed at night does your mind even come across that of all those people who's life ended that very day? Do you think of that now single mother of two children who's beloved husband died while fighting in the war? No? You probably don't… And that is very common. The fact is you can't always be worried about the lives of others while you are trying to live yours…

And as the world is in the midst of chaos, the sun will still continue to rise each day. And as bombs go off the earth will continue to spin… Because without this cycle there would be no life. Just as there would be no war.

------------------

You know when you stumble into a bar, people looking at you with fire in their eyes, and you can't help but feel embarrassed? Like you really shouldn't be where you are… Maybe because it's a place where usually you go to get drunk… Or maybe it's because you don't want people to know your life consists of such sorrow that you have to go to drown yourself in alcohol…

So, I sit here, in this smoky bar, sipping my second beer. And I look up only for a second to see a beautiful girl sit down next to me. And as she orders Vodka I see past her beauty and into a girl with a heart full of pain and mysterious blue eyes that are made up of sadness itself.

Suddenly I felt her gaze on me as she spoke softly.

"Hi."

I turned away shyly, taking a sip more of my beer. "Hey." I muttered, before turning away once again.

"So, what brings you here?" She asked.

"To California?"

She smiled, "To this bar."

"Oh… No real reason." I lied.

"Well…" She began, "I'm Marissa Cooper."

"Ryan Atwood."

The both of us sat for a while in silence… That is until she spoke…

She spoke words that I have forgotten… But ones that left us talking for hours…

------------------

I eased her down onto my bed, swallowing her petite body with tender kisses.

Marissa began to take off my wife beater as she kissed my neck passionately.

"Are you married?" She panted.

"No." I replied, stopping for a minute, "Shit. Are you?"

She pulled back, "I didn't tell you?"

"No…"

"I'm sorry. He's only a boyfriend of four years." She said, calmly.

I shot up, "What?!" Getting off the bed, I yelled, "We are just about to have sex and you tell me that you're dating someone?!"

She smiled, "Take it easy, Ryan. We aren't that serious."

My face turned to anger, "What? Damn it, Marissa. That makes me feel a lot better."

"Okay, okay. If I have to end all the fun… I lied. I don't have a boyfriend."

I breathed a sigh of relief, "So you are a liar?"

"No. That was just fun…" She laughed.

Marissa wrapped her arms around me, kissing me roughly, "But this is funner..."

------------------

The next morning I woke up to find Marissa sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hi."

"So… What are you doing today?" She asked.

Getting out of the bed, I threw on my pants and shirt, "I don't know. Why? What are you doing?"

"Work. I work at a small shop in the mall. You?" She asked kissing me on the lips.

"Actually. I'm in the military." I replied,

And at that her expression changed dramatically, "Oh." She muttered, pulling away, "I'm sorry, Ryan… But this was… It was a mistake… I… I have to go… I'm sorry…Bye…"

With that Marissa Cooper was gone. I didn't have a chance to stop her… She was only an imprint in my mattress… A figure instilled in my mind… Another question left unanswered…

------------------

So days passed… And something that should be so easy, seemed so hard…

I couldn't get Marissa fuckin' Cooper out of my mind.

So, I turned to the place I could rely on… I entered the smoky bar. And as I walked through that door I saw a girl sitting at the counter, Vodka in hand.

I quickened my pace and sat down next to her. And glancing over at this woman with brown eyes… "Fuck." I said, out loud.

Marissa had deep and mysterious blue eyes… Ones that almost matched mine…

Ordering a beer I drowned my sorrow in the cool drink.

That is until I heard the door swing open. And glancing up I saw her walk in. Our eyes met and immediately she left… I quickly got up and ran outside to catch up with her.

Rain poured down as I ran to catch up with her… "Hey!" I called out, "Just stop for a minute!"

"What do you want?" She yelled, rain dripping from her swollen eyes.

"Why did you leave?"

"Because… What we did was stupid!" She said, turning and walking away.

"Don't fuckin' lie to me!" I yelled.

Marissa stopped and turned to me, "You want to know the truth?" She asked, still yelling, "The truth is. I can't risk the chance of getting close to you…" She cried, "Not when you go off fighting in this damn war… Who knows if you would come back to me… Listen…I've already lost someone close to me … And I don't want to go through that again…"

I stood there speechless… Not knowing what to say… Or even what the hell I was supposed to feel…

Walking over to her, I let her weak body fall into me as she sobbed into my shoulder…

And just like that we fell in love… Something that didn't really happen that often… But it was something that was real… And it gave us something to hold onto.

------------------

Two months went by in which Ryan and Marissa lived and loved together. And then the day came in which Ryan had to leave to go back to fight in Iraq. So, after saying their goodbyes, Marissa watched as Ryan walked off.

"Come back to me…" Marissa mouthed to him, as her true love slowly walked away.

------------------

…The reality is that Ryan never actually got back to her…

He fell to the ash covered ground after a bomb had gone off just next to him…And he lay there… Defeated… Out run… Dead…

Another U.S. soldier had been killed fighting in the line of duty.

And although the sun would still rise the next day... Just as everyone would go on living… One woman would have to wake up each day without a pair of mysterious, blue eyes next to her…

END

------------------

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Please review. And this is my first fanfic, so I am open to advice or constructive criticism.

Thanks


End file.
